mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Parodien
Viele Merchandise-Artikel oder Fernsehserien wurden bisher parodiert. "My Little Pony" ist dabei auch keine Ausnahme. Einige besonders erkennbare Parodien sind hier aufgelistet. Dexter's Labor In dieser Cartoonshow spielen Dee Dee und ihre Freundinnen Lee Lee und Mee Mee gerne mit "Pony Puff Princesses", Einhornfiguren, die vom Aussehen durchaus an "My Little Pony" gelehnt sein könnten. thumb|Erkennt ihr die Ähnlichkeit? Robot Chicken thumb|Die vier Ponys Hier ist den Ponys sogar eine ganze Episode gewidmet, die unter dem Namen "Apocalypse Pony" veröffentlicht wurde. Die Ponys aus der Episode tragen die Namen Pestilence Pony (Seuchen-Pony), Famine Pony (Hungersnot-Pony), War Pony (Kriegs-Pony) und Death Pony (Todes-Pony). Aus diesen Namen geht schon deutlich hervor, dass diese Geschichte für jüngere Zuschauer eher ungeeignet ist. Filly- Serie Die Filly-Serie ist eine Anspielung auf "My Little Pony", von der es verschiedene Ableger gibt: so gibt es etwa die "Filly Fairies", bei denen es sich um Ponys mit Feenflügel handelt, die "Filly Unicorns" mit Einhornhörnern oder die "Filly Princesses", die alle königlicher Herkunft sind. Hier hat jedes Filly einen Namen und einen Rang. Allerdings gibt es hier mehr männliche Charaktere als im Original. Die Pinguine aus Madagascar thumb|Privates MondeinhornPrivate, der kleinste Pinguin, ist ein großer Fan der Modellspielzeugreihe "Mondeinhörner", denen mit der Episode "Operation Mondeinhörner-Apocalypse" sogar eine ganze Episode gewidmet wurde. Hier befällt der böse Geist Tuchikukhan versehentlich den Körper von Privates Mondeinhorn "Prinzessin Selbstachtungshorn" (die Pinguinanführer Skipper als "Prinzessin Rosaponyhaut" bezeichnet) und versucht so, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. Dabei hat er aber einige Blackouts und gibt mit hoher Stimme liebenswerte Kommentare von sich, was ihm hinterher ziemlich beschämt. Vom Aussehen und der Stimme her erinnert er dabei etwas an Sweetie Belle. In einer anderen Episode wurde Prinzessin Selbstachtungshorns Sprachchip einer blonden Puppe eingepflanzt, die nun Sprüche klopfte wie: "Bitte und danke sind die beiden Zauberwörter!" Mondeinhörner haben auch eine Fernsehserie, von der auch der Katta King Julien ein Fan ist. Wenn Private versucht, knuddelig auszusehen, entsteht manchmal ein Regenbogen über ihm, was ebenfalls eine MLP-Anspielung sein könnte. .MOV-Serie Die .MOV-Serie ist eine Reihen von Video-Parodien, die von Max Gilardi geschrieben und animiert und auf dem YouTube-Kanal hotdiggedydemon veröffentlicht wurde. Teilweise erzählen die Episoden eine auf einander aufbauende Geschichte , es gibt jedoch auch einzelnen Videos, die von der Haupthandlung losgelöst sind. Übersicht der einzelnen Videos: *APPLE.MOV *DRESS.MOV *Watch out, Ashleigh *SHED.MOV *SPIKE.MOV *MAGIC.MOV *PARTY.MOV *Crush.Kill.Destroy.Swag. *SWAG.MOV Die Serie richtet sich klar an erwachsene Fans von MLP:FiM, da sie sich durch schwarzen Humor (unzensierte Darstellung von massiver Gewalt, vulgäre Sprache) auszeichnet. APPLE.MOV APPLE.MOV ist der erste Teil der Parodie, in der es um Applejack geht. Sie stopft tonnenweise Äpfel in sich rein und frisst sich am Ende sogar ins Koma. Sie wird als Nimmersatt dargestellt und hat, wie man später( in SWAG.MOV ) erfährt, das Universum gerettet. DRESS.MOV In diesem Teil kommt die MOV. Version von Discord ins Spiel und ist viel größer und gefährlicher, als im Original der Sendung. Er zerstört Ponyville. Twilight sucht daraufhin Rat bei Rarity, die jedoch behauptet sie habe Familienbesuch. In Wirklichkeit sind es über 30 illegale, mexikanische Einwanderer die für Rarity, unter schlechtesten Bedingungen, arbeiten müssen. Später jedoch wird Rarity von den Mexikaner überwätligt und selbst von ihnen festgehalten. Rarity wird äußerst egoistisch, arrogant und übergewichtig dargestellt. Ihr Schönheitsfleck besteht hier aus drei Dollarzeichen. SHED.MOV Twilight schickt Spike, Pinkie Pie und Rainbow Dash los, die "Elemente der Harmonie" zu suchen, wobei sie zu Fluttershys Haus, welches scheinbar etwas abgelegen liegt, kommen. Im Haus angekommen erscheint eine Rückblende, in welcher sie sich alles gefallen lässt, jedoch ausdrücklich warnt, man solle weg von ihrem Haus bleiben. Spike sagt wegen seinen Drogen aber, dass Fluttershy jeden Besucher Willkommen heiße. Im Haus von ihr befinden sich die Skelete von toten Tieren und Derpy, welche nun ein Toasterüberzug geworden ist. In dem Moment, in dem sie Derpy entdecken, kommt Fluttershy mit einer Kettensäge von der Tür und sagt: "Hey, Hey, Hey", mit tiefer Stimme. Pinkie und Spike flüchteten schnell aus den Fenstern. Rainbow Dash wird an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Während Fluttershy singt, schneidet sie mit der Kettensäge Rainbow von hinten durch. Zum Schluss trifft die Polizei ein und verhaftet Fluttershy. Sie wurde danach in einen Anstalt gesteckt, in der sie eine Zwangsjacke tragen muss. SPIKE.MOV Ist eine Art von Extra-Mov, da es, wie es sich herausstellt, in diesem Mov garnicht Spike ist, sondern ein Mädchen Namens June, welches ein Spike-Kostüm trägt. Spike wird in allen Mov.-Episoden als drogensüchtig dargestellt. MAGIC:MOV Twilight und Spike gehen auf den Pony Friedhof, da man sechs Ponys braucht, sonst funktionieren die Elemente der Harmonie nicht. Anfangs versucht sie einen dunklen Auferstehungs-Zauberspruch, doch sie hat die falsche Formel gesprochen und damit Wolflord befreit, der Discord hilft Ponyville zu zerstören. Spike sagt, mit einem Grinsen, "noch so'n Einfall-Einstein".Bei ihrem zweiten Versuch, die Formel zu sprechen, hat sie einen Robotor namens Rainbow Dash 5000 gebaut. Als sie ihn aktivierte, wollte er ebenfalls nur Ponyville zerstören, dann grub sie, mit Spikes Hilfe, Rainbow Dash aus und bringt sie in ihr Labor. Mit ein paar tausen Volt versucht sie Rainbow Dash wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, doch, bis auf das Volumen ihrer Mähne, ändert sich nichts. Spike sagt, es stimme was die Leute sagen: "Einem totem Pferd haut man nicht aufs Maul". Twilight sitzt auf ihrem Bett und schreibt einen Brief an Celestia, aber es fällt ihr einfach nichts ein. Sie sagt: "Vielleicht lerne ich ja morgen was", und schmeisst den Entwurf in einen überfüllten Papierkorb. Friendship is Magic B*tch "Friendship is Magic B*tch" ist eine Videoparodie. Celestia empfängt während einer Audienz eine Reihe von Ponys (unter anderem ihre Schwester Luna), die ihr verschiedene Problem und Anliegen vortragen. Celestia geht jedoch nicht darauf ein sondern fragt jedes Pony, ob es Bananen mag. Unabhängig von der Antwort werden alle Ponys mit einer riesigen Kanone und einem lang gezogenen "On the moon, bee-yetch!" auf den Mond geschossen. Friendship is Witchcraft Friendship ist Witchcraft ist eine Reihe von Parodien von Sherclop Pones. Die Parodien sind offizielle Folgen, die komplett neu vertont und stellenweise neu zusammengeschnitten werden. Auf diese Weise entstehen Geschichten, die zwar teilweise noch mit den Originalen übereinstimmen, zum großteil aber eine komplett neue Story erzählen. MAD Magazin Das amerikanische MAD Magazin hat zahlreiche Parodien veröffentlicht, die sich hauptsächlich um Ponys drehen oder in denen diese vorkommen. *'Rainbow Dash and Bernstein:' Bernstein, ein Teenager, will sich zu seinem Geburtstag in einem "Build a Bestie" "the manliest dudetastical cool dudeboy thing ever" erstellen. Das Ergebnis ist Rainbow Dash. Zunächst ist Bernstein nicht begeistert von Rainbow Dash und sämtliche Überzeugungsversuche bleiben erfolgreich. Das ändert sich jedoch schlagartig, als Rainbow Dash einen Sonic Rainboom ausführt. *'The Adjustment Burro:' Ein Crossover von Winnie Pooh und My Little Pony. Twilight gelangt in die Welt von Winnie Pooh und trifft dort auf auf I-Aah. Die beiden verlieben sich in einander, bekommen jedoch Probleme mit den anderen Eseln, da eine solche Beziehung nach deren Ansicht falsch ist. Die Animation erzählt keine abgeschlossene Geschichte sondern ist im Stil eines Film-Trailers gemacht. *'''My Little War Horse: '''Hier lebt Pinkie Pie auf einer Ranch in England und wird in den Krieg der Erd-Ponys und Pegasus-Ponys gegen die Einhorn-Ponys berufen, obwohl sie eigentlich nicht kämpfen will. Ihrem Besitzer Albert Narracott lässt dies keine Ruhe, also reist er mit Tim (org. Tintin), Kapitän Haddock und Struppi mit dem Schiff "Einhorn" an die Front, um ihr zu helfen. Inzwischen wurde der Krieg jedoch beendet, da Pinkie sie daran erinnert hat, dass sie doch alle gleich wären. MisterDavie Das ist ein YouTube Channel, welcher auf ziemlich brutale weise My Little Pony darstellt. *Smile HD: Das Video beginnt damit, dass Pinkie Pie mit dem Smile Songs im Hintergrund glücklich auf einer Wiese entlang rennt und auf Twilight, Rarity und Applejack trifft. Pinkie rennt auf ihre Freundinnen zu, aber dann schlägt sie Twilight den Kopf auf blutige und brutale Art und Weise von den Schultern. Als Nächstes macht sie einen riesigen Sprung und zertrümmert dabei Raritys Schädel. Dann grinst sie Applejack an und verpasst ihr eine, sodass sie gegen einenthumb|128px Baum geschleudert wird. Rainbow Dash fliegt vorbei und sieht, wie Pinkie auf Applejack einschlägt. Rainbow Dash fliegt nach oben, um Schwung für einen Angriff zu holen, um Applejack zu retten. Rainbow trifft Pinkie Pie mit dem Hinterhuf ins Gesicht. Das Video wird dunkler, die Musik trauriger und Pinkie fällt zu Boden. Anschließend geht ihr "Kill Meter" auf Maximum, sie steht auf und schießt, ähnlich wie in "Dragonball Z", einen Energiestrahl auf Applejack. Dann schleudert sie Rainbow Dash in die Lüfte und als Rainbow auf den Boden aufkommt, springt Pinkie genau auf sie drauf. Jetzt ist auch Fluttershy vorbei gekommen und auch sie wird gleich mal von einem Energiestrahl von Pinkie getroffen. Es scheint, Fluttershy sei erledigt und Pinkie schaut mit voller Stolz in die Wolken, doch dann stürmt Fluttershy aus der Staubwolke und greift Pinkie an. Anfangs sah es so aus, als sei sie Fluttershy unterlegen, doch dann kommt Pinkie zu sich und schnappt sich die Untertitel und schlägt damit Fluttershy zu Boden. Am Ende lädt Pinkie einen riesigen Energieball auf und vernichtet nicht nur Fluttershy, sondern auch die Welt. Die Simpsons In der Episode A Star is Torn träumt Lisa davon, in einer Episode der Zeichentrickserie "Itchy und Scratchy" aufzutreten. Sie reitet auf einem rosa Einhorn mit blauer Mähne, das Itchys und Scratchys abgeschlagene Köpfe auf sein Horn spießt. Trotz der übertriebenen Brutalität ist die Inspiration hier durchaus erkennbar. thumb|Ist Lisa ein heimlicher MLP-Fan? Kategorie:Community